candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Splash
Splash Texts or tips are the texts that appear during the loading screen. They give the player hints and trivial facts about the characters in Candy Crush Saga. They first appeared on November 17, 2014 along with the release of the 51st episode Marmalade Meadow. Over one and a half years later, they introduced on mobile (1.76.1). List of Splash Texts by alphabetical order (62) *"A giant Candy Factory has produced every piece of candy in the Candy Kingdom!" *"About 20 billion game rounds are being played every month" *"Access Dreamworld by completing Level 50!" *"Benny the bunny has 17 siblings!" *"Candy Crush Saga is played in 231 countries!" *"Candy Crush Saga is played on all seven continents, even Antarctica!" *"Chocolate multiplying is only a nightmare in Candy Crush!" *"Chocolate Spawners create chocolate out of thin air! Where can I buy one?" *"Coconut Wheels roll over candies in a line, and make the first 3 they roll over striped." *"Denize the dragon is 200 years old! She sure stays young in mind." *"Destroy a Cake Bomb for a divine explosion!" *"Form a Striped Candy by matching 4 candies in a row." *"Form a Wrapped Candy by matching 5 or 6 candies in a T or L shape." *"Free Switch can swap two candies that don't match!" *"Friends can help you pass blocks, get more lives and encourage your progress." *"Go far in Reality to access even more levels in Dreamworld." *"Hit a Toffee Tornado with a special candy to remove it from the board." *"Icing can come in many layers. Be prepared for deliciousness!" *"In Dreamworld, don't let Odus tip over! It ruffles his feathers." *"Jelly Fish can eat any candy, but difficult candies are their favorite." *"Jelly Fish eat 3 pieces of any candy but Jelly is its favorite." *"Lollipop Hammers will smash any candy that gives you a hard time." *"Look for extra time candies to maximize your play in timed levels." *"Lucky Candy will reveal special candies inside!" *"Make an effort to defuse a Cake Bomb. The explosion is divine!" *"Marmalade guards special candies. Get sticky! It's worth it!" *"Marmalade covers candies. It's easy to remove but you might get sticky!" *"Match 2 wrapped candies to create a 5X5 candy blast!" *"Match a Striped Candy and a Color Bomb and get a lot of striped candies." *"Match Lucky Candies to reveal exactly the candy you need!" *"Misty the unicorn is so forgetful that she often tells the same story twice." *"Mr. Toffee and Yeti have been friends since they were young." *"Mr. Toffee adopted Tiffi and Kimmy" *"Mr. Toffee’s favorite candy is actually jelly, not toffee!" *"Mystery candy can be good or bad, but it is always fun find out." *"New levels are released every week" *"Odus carries Tiffi off to Dreamworld whenever she falls asleep!" *"Players send about 18 billion messages to their friends every month" *"Players swipe more than two laps around the globe on their mobiles every day!" *"Remove a Candy Bomb before it hits 0!" *"So far, about 772 billion game rounds have been played" *"So far, players have sent about 550 billion messages to their friends" *"Striped Candy clears a whole line of candies when matched." *"Suzy the giraffe really dislikes heights. That can't be easy..." *"Swedish Fish can eat any candy but difficult candies are their favorite." *"Swedish Fish eat 3 pieces of any candy but jelly is its favorite." *"Sweet Teeth's favorite candies are chocolate, licorice and jelly." *"The Bubblegum Troll can halt the Chocolate Spawners for 5 moves!" *"The Bubblegum Troll is mischievous, be ready for anything!" *"The Bubblegum Troll knows everything about the Candy Kingdom." *"The Candy Kingdom is one of the vastest lands known to man." *"The Chameleon Candy is sneaky. It changes candy color with each turn." *"The direction of the stripes on a striped candy shows which direction it will go." *"The Yeti bathes in a big bath of soda, five times a day." *"There are more than 270 episodes in Candy Crush Saga." *"There are more than 4000 levels in Candy Crush Saga." *"Tiffi eats 500 Swedish Fish a day because it's good for her joints." *"Tiffi regularly sends home messages-in-a-bottle to recount her adventures." *"Tiffi's slumbers unlock a whole new Dreamworld of fun!" *"Try matching each type of candy with a Color bomb for sweet combos." *"Unlocking new episodes is faster when you play with friends." *"When Minty eats too much candy, his take-off is a bit slow." *"Wrapped candy blow up surrounding candies with a sugary blast!" *"Wrapped candy creates a delicious explosion when activated." Gallery CCS splash 1.png|The formation of the Striped Candy CCS splash 2.png|What the striped candy does CCS splash 3.png|Striped Candy's direction CCS splash 4.png|Striped Candy and Colour Bomb CCS splash 5.png|Wrapped candy explosion CCS splash 6.png|Wrapped candy destruction CCS splash 7.png|2 wrapped candies power CCS splash 8.png|Colour Bomb tip! CCS splash 9.png|Lollipop Hammer CCS splash 10.png|Free Switch CCS splash 11.png|Sweet Teeth CCS splash 12.png|Bubblegum Troll booster and its use CCS splash 13.png|The use of Lucky Candy CCS splash 14.png|Jelly Fish' food habits CCS splash 15.png|Jelly Fish' use CCS splash 16.png|Tiffi's diet CCS splash 17.png|Extra time CCS splash 18.png|Chocolate CCS splash 19.png|Candy Bomb CCS splash 20.png|Icings CCS splash 21.png|Chocolate Spawner CCS splash 22.png|Marmalade CCS splash 23.png|Mystery Candy CCS splash 24.png|Rainbow Candy CCS splash 25.png|Cake Bomb explosion CCS splash 26.png|Toffee Tornado CCS splash 27.png|Lives CCS splash 28.png|Unlock more episodes CCS splash 29.png|Messages-in-bottles CCS splash 30.png|Candy Kingdom CCS splash 31.png|Candy Factory CCS splash 32.png|Family... CCS splash 33.png|Mr. Toffee's food CCS splash 34.png|Access to Dreamworld CCS splash 35.png|Tiffi's slumber CCS splash 36.png|Odus CCS splash 37.png|Odus tip! CCS splash 38.png|Go far in Dreamworld CCS splash 39.png|Mr. Yeti CCS splash 40.png|The Bubblegum Troll' knowledge CCS splash 41.png|The evil Bubblegum Troll CCS splash 42.png|Minty Category:Elements Category:Lists Category:Game features